Inwazja cz. 15
Metropolia Elizabeth siedziała w swoim łóżku. Po trzygodzinnych torturach, powinna być cała w różnorakich ranach oraz siniakach, ale Tardsihe był profesjonalistą, zrobił to tak że ona cierpiała ale nie było żadnych śladów. Kobieta najchętniej by się teraz położyła i starała zapomnieć o tym co ją spotkało, ale nie mogła. Dziennik, który czytał jej Łowrow (nie przestając jej torturować) miał w sobie odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. I to było straszne. Jeśli LoboTaker się powiedzie, wszystko na co Federacja pracowała, pójdzie na marne. Pal licho Przemka, on nie jest ważny, najważniejsza była piratka. Jeśli ona zginie, zniknie szansa na wybicie wszystkich nie-ludzi. Strange była kluczem, którego za żadną cenę nie można było zniszczyć. Elizabeth wzieła tableta i napisała na nim wiadomość, mówiącą o zabiciu LoboTaker. Miała nadzieje, że Gloria ją przeczyta, zanim wydarzy się tragedia. Przedmieścia CreepyTown Rozerwane na strzępy ciało Uriela leżało na zniszczonej polanie. Grupce z CreepyTown udało się pokonać jednego z Archaniołów, a to nie jest byle jaki wyczyn. Wszyscy byli cali poranieni, ale dzięki Zegarkowi Hajsika, w mgnieniu oka wydobrzeli. Nie można tego samego powiedzieć o Krainie Bogów. - Mój doooooooooom!!- krzyczała Hajsik, zalewając się łzami- Móóóóóóóóóóóóóóóój dom!!! - Na pewno da się to jakoś posklejać.- powiedział Welikan- Ma ktoś taśmę? W sensie, sporo taśmy? - Przy sobie to nie, ale wiem gdzie znajdziecie.- powiedział nagle jakiś głos. Wszyscy się odwrócili i zobaczyli Komandosa i Piekielną Miie. - Och, to tylko ty.- powiedziała Miia, patrząc na Piekielną- Już myślałam że to ktoś orginalny. - Oj, ale ty jesteś zabawna!- powiedziała Piekielna, śmiejąc się.- Moja droga... - Coś masz nie tak z głową?- spytała Mia. - Zostawmy to.- powiedział Ender- Wiecie może co się tutaj dzieje? - Federacja.- powiedział Komandos- Zaatakowali nas, zajeli już sporą część miasta. Ten koleś musiał być od nich. - Federacja?!!- zakrzyknąl Kalasher- Te kutafony? Ja im dam, napadać mi na miasto, gnojki walone jak ja im zaraz... - Rozumiemy.- przerwała Kalasherowi Hajsik- A o co wam chodziło z tym że znajdziemy gdzieś sporo taśmy? - Mamy bazę w Opuszczonym porcie.- powiedziała Piekielna- Na pewno coś tam znajdziecie. Coś co wam się baaardzo spodoba. - Tak.- potwierdził Komandos- Baaardzo się wam spodoba. - Dobra, to chodźmy.- powiedział Welikan. - Chwilka, coś mi tutaj nie pasuje.- powiedział Ender- Kto oprócz was jest w porcie? - Nowa, Bloody, Retsu, Wyjca, PsychoLove, Serek..- zaczeła wymieniać Piekielna. - Siostrzyczka...- powiedział rozmarzonym głosem Komandos. - Kto?- zdziwili się wszyscy. - Ty KRETYNIE!!- zakrzyknęła Piekielna, co jeszcze bardziej wszystkich zdziwiło. Ona zwykle nie używała takich słów. - Spokojnie, zaraz to załatwie.- powiedział Komandos po czym rzucił zaklęciem ognia prosto w Mie. - Uważaj!- zakrzyknąl Kalasher, po czym zasłonił dziewczynę. Ciało Kalashera staneło w ogniu, a on sam padł na ziemię. - Pamiętaj, resztę trzeba wziąść żywcem.- powiedziała Piekielna. Vanilla Unicorn Lobo stał nad kałużą krwi, jaka sie wytworzyła po zabiciu dziewczyny. Zabił jedną z nich, teraz nie było odwrotu. Poczeka aż się na niego rzucą i załatwi wszystkich po kolei. Inaczej sobie tego nie wyobrażał. - Ej ty!- krzykneła Strange. - Taaak?- spytał Lobo. Krew w nim się cała gotowała, chciał już z nimi walczyć. - Posprzątaj to. - Że co? - Te kałuże krwi, rozerwane ciało i błoto które naniosłeś. Posprzątaj po sobie. - I do tego przeproś!- wykrzyczała Salai- Po prostu podszedłeś i mnie uderzyłeś! Kto tak robi?!! - Ty.- powiedział Rico pokazując na Salai. - Kto normalny tak robi?!!- poprawiła się Salai. - Nie obchodzi was że zabiłem waszą towarzyszkę?- spytał skołowany Lobo. - Jakoś tak niespecjalnie.- powiedziała Insanity- Nie była naszą towarzyszką. - Moją była!- powiedział Arise, którego ciało zaczeło już gnić- I mi jest bardzo przykro. - Mamy to gdzieś!- krzykneła Strange. Lobo czuł się skołowany. Albo mieszkańcy CreepyTown mieli już tak wyprane mózgi, że nic nie kojarzyli, albo pomylił burdele, bo oni wyraźnie nie byli przyjaciółmi Federacji. To może być opcja 1 albo 2. Ale skąd będzie miał pewność? - Jest już okej! Aracz musiał się tylko przewietrzyć!- zakrzyknął Przemek, wchodząc z Araczem i Claris. Chłopak spojrzał na wcześniej przez niego niezauważonego kosmite- O k*rwa mać... Lobo nie kojarzył twarz chłopaka, ale zdecydowanie kojarzył jego aurę. Aurę Prawicy Szatana. - Znacie się?- spytała Claris - Pierwszy raz go widzę na oczy.- powiedział Przemek, po czym nerwowo zaczął patrzeć na ziemię Niebieskowłosy prawdopodobnie zostałby trafiony, ale jego żona była szybsza. Gdy tylko Claris zauważyła, że Lobo chce zaatakować, odepchneła Przemka, dzięki czemu jego głowa nadal była na swoim miejscu. - Zapie*dole cię!!- zakrzyknął Lobo- Ciebie i resztę pachołków Federacji!! - Długo trzymasz urazę...- powiedział Przemek. - Pachołków Federacji?- zdziwił się Reddoshi. Kilkanaście metrów od Vanilla Unicorn Nowa patrzyła przez swoją lornetkę na sytuacje panującą w zgliszczach burdelu. Najwidocznie dowódca sił HallenWest znał się z Przemkiem. Nie była to widocznie specjalnie przyjemna znajomość. - Wasza Kawaiistość!-'' odezwał się głos w nadajniku. - Czego?- spytała Nowa. - ''80% żołnierzy HallenWest zostało zabitych lub wziętych do niewoli. Małej grupce pod wodzą jakiegoś Shinigami udało sie uciec. - Czyli artyleria jest wolna?- spytała kotka. - Tak jest! - Walnijcie w resztki Vanilla Unicorn. Nie musiscie się ograniczać, ale postarajcie się by ktoś przeżył. ''- Rozkaz!'' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures